Betrayal And Renewal
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: InuYasha follows Kikyo into a village, where the villagers hate all Half demons. with out kikyo's knowledge, the villagers attack InuYasha and is seriosly wounded. when Kagome finds him will it be already too late. Twoshot InuKag
1. Chapter 1

1

** Betrayal And Renewal**

InuYasha , Kagome , Sango and Miroku sat in silence around the fire in complete silence. Shippo and kirara were curled up together beside kagome. The wind had faded away into nothingness as the sun settled on the horizon. The crackling of the fire increased as InuYasha fed the fire. After a few minutes InuYasha got up.

"InuYasha?" asked kagome. Apparently she hadn't seen the bluish glow behind her in the forest

"I'm going for a walk." he said in an emotionless tone. As he walked swiftly away, kagome gave off a sad and confused expression. Thoughts of kikyo began to flood her mind.

'_Figures. He's gone to kikyo again. Why can't he just, for once, be happy to have me by his side?' _kagome thought unpleasantly while watching where InuYasha had disappeared from sight.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Sango.

'_I hope she's okay. Poor girl. This must be hard on her. To see the one she loves run off to some other girl.' _thought Sango sypatheticaly as she watched her friend jump, nod and watch the fire with a far away-look in her eyes.

"Kagome. Are you sure your alright? You look out of it. InuYasha will be back soon. Like he said, he was gonna just gonna go for a walk, probably to clear his thoughts. InuYasha always has things on his mind."

"Your right Miroku. I should just get some sleep. InuYasha will be back in the morning." said kagome. They could tell that she was really not convinced. She took out her sleeping bag and slipped inside, falling asleep almost instantly.

InuYasha followed the soul collectors tot the other end of the forest, right on the edge. As he reached the very edge of the forest he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving kagome to see kikyo. He knew she hated it but for some reason he just had to see Kikyo. '_I mean come on. She dosn't own me! That wench can't tell me what to do!'_ he reassured himself in his head but deep down he knew it was wrong to leave kagome. What if something happened while he was gone? He assured himself that she would be fine. Deep down he knew very well that he loved kagome more then anything. Even Kikyo. At the thought, he caught sight of her. Kikyo. She stood before him a little ways away. She stood looking at him from the side. Beyond her, a rather large village. She turned her back to him and walked toward the village at her own pace. InuYasha knew that this was a sign to follow her. He followed just a few feet behind her.

"Where are we going? Kikyo where are you taking me?" he asked suspicusly.

"No more words InuYasha. No more words" she almost whispered the sentence. InuYasha got a bad feeling in his gut but as always, shrugged it off.

When the two reached the village and kikyo was welcomed in with open arms. As InuYasha approched they raised their weapons. "Leave half Demon scum!" one screamed.

"Damn half demon. Begone with you!" said another. Whispers were passed all around and more insults were hurled at the surrounded hanyou. The fight began betwenn InuYasha and the villagers. '_Kagome will sit me to hell if I kill anyone. I'll just have to knock them out.' _InuYasha thought while jumping from place to place trying to wear all those pathetic humans out. Until he was shlshed deeply across the legs. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground and the villagers.

A/N: dont worry guys. part two shouldnt be too long!


	2. Part Two

1

Chapter 2- part two

The sun rose over the hills and kagome awoke early with low hopes to see InuYasha. Once again, she was disappointed to only the her friends faces. She did not see InuYasha around. Miroku cracked his eyes open and yawned tiredly.

"What are you doing up kagome?" asked Miroku. Sitting up to face kagome better.

"I was just seeing if InuYasha had come back. Do you know if he has?" she asked with a miserable look on her face.

"No. Im sorry kagome but he hasent come back yet." he said sadly. He could feel kagome's pain. He may have never experienced it himself but he could understand why she was s o upset. She looked so downcast. Her facial expression told him that she would burst into tears any minute.

"I'll go look for him." she said. There was hurt and anger in her voice, but mostly hurt. Miroku winced at how sad she sounded. She sounded dead. Like she was nothing but empty shell. Like she was already gone forever. He already missed the happy, cheerful kagome everyone knew so well. That was the real kagome. That kagome was truly alive. this kagome was broken. Like a bird with broken wings. He stared after her with sympathetic eyes until she too, was out os sight.

* * *

Kagome walked into the forest ad began looked for footprints. She found some here and there. Light, but there. She let a solitary tear fall down her cheek and drip off er chin. Gradually other tears fell, blurring her vision. She leaned agaisnt a tree for about five seconds just to wipe the tears out of her eyes and vowed that she would not cry about this anymore. She hurried alon to the other end of the forest...

* * *

InuYasha grunted In pain as he was slashed agin across the chest for the umteenth time.

"Die you worthless half demon!" yelled a villager.as his weapon came down and just missed InuYasha. He jumped painfully out of the way just in time. He was then slashed deeply from behind. He fell to his knees. A villager came up to him and held his pitchfork over his head ready for the kill.

"Farewell you digesting Half demon." he said as he started to bring it down. Before a voice stopped him.

"STOP!!" they feminine voice screamed running up to InuYasha.

"Priestess. Get away from him.. We wish not hurt a priestess such as yourself."

"If you kill him you'll have to kill me to" she said getting onto his level and covering him with her body. (Like in pochohantas)

"Priestess this is your last warning. Stay away from that pitiful creature. Let us be rid of him. Or we will also kill you. A villager slashed her arm as warning. "Please tell me" the villager spat." why do you protect him?"

"Because I love him!"she yelled out.she was stunned by her words. Her breath hitched in her throat, about ready to kill herself for herself for what she had just said. "I'm sorry InuYasha." she whispered to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I know you don't return my feelings. You love kikyo.-"

"Don't tell me who or who i don't love!"he said angerly kagome shook. Not because she was cold. But because she was afraid. Afraid of InuYasha. Of what he thought of her now.

"Very well then. Men, kill them both. Allow them to die in each others arms." said the leader of the villagers. The men started forward with sickening looks on their faces. Kagome went paleer then when she said she loved InuYasha. She closed her eyes and braced herself for death. But it never came. Instead she found her self covered by InuYasha in the same way she covered him. (Not in a gross or perverted way!!!!!!!) All the villagers backed away when they saw the death look InuYasha cast them. A villager tried and failed to harm kagome. But while her was busty and villager slashed kagome's other arm just to urk InuYasha. InuYasha snarlede and killed him on the spot. Right in front of kagome. Kagome yelped and hid her face in InuYasha's chest on reflex. He held her while cracking his knuckles, challenging the villagers.

"Who's next." he said dangerouly. The villagers may be idiots, but they arn't stupid enough to piss of a Half demon by hurting his mate. They all backed away and ran back to the village. As soon as the danger was gone, kagome pulled away and began to quickly walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked InuYasha confused.

"Home." she said.

"For how long?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

"Forever" she said looking back at him. She gave him a sad smile and began to walk away.

"Why. Because you think I don't love you?!" he asked. She stiffend and nodded. She soon quickend her pace only to run into InuYasha's chest because she was looking at the ground. She tried to pull away from him but the arm around her waist held her to him.

"Let me go InuYasha."

"You never let me finish." he said. He looked into her eyes but she looked away finding the ground suddenly very interesting. "I...love you Kagome...only you." he said making kagome's head snap up with wide eyes.

"Wh- what?"

"I love you" he said gaining confidence. Being bold he brought his head down and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. By now, both where blushng immensly. When they seperated, they walked back to the camp hand in hand. Kagome memories of kikyo not forgotten.

"Oh I almost forgot. InuYasha?"

"What is it?" he eyes her suspiciusly.

"SIT"

"What the hell was that for wench!?"

"For all the times you hurt me by going to see kikyo! Do you know what it's like wondering if your going to come back or not!? SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" By the time she was finished there wasa huge InuYasha -shaped creater in the ground." I love you InuYasha" she said a little to sweetly as she walked slowly away so he could catch up.

**The End**


End file.
